


Yuri drabbles

by SanitySample



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitySample/pseuds/SanitySample
Summary: Humanstuck! Everybody lives! Cuddling! Vriska being an adorable bitch!





	1. Friends? nah! [VrisRezi]

You are **TEREZI**.

You feel very sick today. You must have caught a cold from working late last night. You wonder how you got home though since you remember having passed out at your sister's house. Shifting in your covers beside you is a blob of hair. You can't help but wonder how the hell she carried you here and where she got a key. You'll have to ask when she wakes up. For now, though you play with her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Last night** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Your name is **Vriska** fucking Serket and you just received a call from your friend's sister Latula. Sighing, you get your lazy ass up and put on a navy blue jacket over the T-shirt your group got to always stay together. It had the Scorpio symbol on it. Though you still think it's stupid since everyone is literally 20 minutes tops away from each other. You stop remembering your awful life choices and put on your red shoes.

You arrive at the house at 8 pm to pick up your most likely drunk friend. Ringing the doorbell, you aren't amused by Latula's almost naked body as she kisses her boyfriend Mituna Captor.

"Where is Terezi, Latula."

"Sh3's on the couch." You hear mutter between breaths.

You shove past them going to the living room. They seriously NEED to get a room, seriously. You stare at your friend for a moment. Damn was she hot, but you'd never admit that since you are god damn Vriska Sekret. So you keep admiring her. From her silky amber hair which is covering her flawless skin with the most adorable freckles, you've seen. You catch yourself tucking a loose strand of her hair, cursing t yourself from looking so weak you remember why you came here.

You gently put her red pointed glasses in their case stuffing it in your coat pocket. As you do so though, she grabs on to your neck and mutters something against your ears. Which causes you to blush a light shade of red. You can come back for the rest of her stuff later. For right now though you carry her, her head softly in the crock of your neck. She was heavy, good thing it was just a short walk to where you parked or else you think you both would have fallen down.

After putting her in the car you lean back into your chair. Well, that was tiring. You turn your car on, the engine roaring quietly as you back out onto the road. Usually, you'd have the radio on but you didn't want to wake Teriza up since she seemed so comfortable. The road was dark but you bared through it, luckily you made it safely to her apartment.

You carry her for what seems like an eternity as her apartment was on the 7th floor. As you finally arrive though you have to lay her on the ground since you were sore and had to get the extra key. She might not remember it but you did find it after a tantrum when her boyfriend, Karkat, broke up with her for some kid named Dave. Reaching for the key, you despise as it reminds you that you're kind of short. Grabbing the key which seemed like a lucky break since it usually took longer. You carry her inside with the rest of your strength. You were about to go take a shower since a) you stink more than Gamzeel and B) You know that you've left clothes here before but Terezi stops you right in your tracks.

"wh3r3 4r3 you going, vr1sk4??" Oh dear god the way she whispers your name make you shudder and blush. But you can't help to be happy when she asks for you to stay by her side.

"Don't worry I'll 8e right 8ack. So just w8 a 8it alright." She follows your request though she begins pouting, she must still be drunk. Good, she'll never let this go if she wasn't drunk. You hurry making sure you don't make her worry about taking to long. You find the clothes you left one, it was a wrinkled white dress with the cerulean blue Scorpio symbol. Going back to the living room it seems that Terezi has fallen back to sleep which should make your next task easier.

After taking off all her clothes except her underwear because there is no way in the seven seas are you touching that without going unconscious. Heck, you're barely conscious with all the blushing your doing. You have to stop being so gay taring at her body, that I not what friends do. You finally put her in some form of clothes. You pick her up and drop her on her bed. You were about to leave when she pulls you next to her, way too close for your gay bum. You can't fight back though from all the carrying today so you give in and snuggle up to her.


	2. Crybabies [VrisFef]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crybaby! Vriska, Pushover! Vriska, Feferi, Hurt, Kissing, Coping, Red

Your name is VRISKA

Stupid Eridan, he threw your diary in the ocean. It had sweeps of memories in there! I can't do anything about that cause has higher in the blood spectrum. I want to go to your moiraril but you can't find her ::::(. So I decide to sulk next to the ocean though you try not to cry but can't help it. In the midst of your crying though somebody stares down at you and asks.

"Are you alrig)(t?" I look up it's your matesprite Feferi Pexis. She was so amazing, how lucky I am to have someone like her. I honestly don't know, but you do know you don't want her to see you cry because of her moirail.

"It's nothing, really." I don't know how convincing you are with your head down but at least you're trying!

"Don't glubing try t)(at wit)( me. I'm you matesprit, so trust me won't you?" She sounds hurt, so you make the mistake of showing your tear stricken face to your overprotective lover.

"Vriska, love, W)(O IN THE S-EV-EN S-EAS MAD-E THE MISTAK-E OF MAKING MY GILLFROND CRY!!!"

"Fef, don't please. It's not a 8ig deal. It's nothing."

"It isn't not)(ing Vriska. You can't just sulk )(ere." 

Pouting I can't help but tear up. I know full well you shouldn't be sulking. So with a sigh, Fef pulls you into a hug and kisses your tears away. She does this until you calm down again. I wonder if you should tell her, she deserves to know for all the trouble you put on her after all.

"Eridan"

"W)(at?"

"Eridan, through my diary in the ocean. I searched for it, 8ut it was soaked and barely arrive..."

"W)(y would )(e do that?"

"I don't know I was just talking about how I love you so much and how lucky I am that you love me too. Then yeah..."

"AW, I'll talk to )(im about it later. But )(ow about we get you a new diary for now?"

"Really? Don't want to cause any trou8le."

"Reely. Now come on."

She extends her hand to you to grab which you gladly due and as both of you walk away. You think I might be a crybaby but at least I'm her's. ::::)

 


End file.
